Fire Crystal (term)
The Fire Crystal is a recurring plot element in the Final Fantasy series. It is one of the four elemental Crystals and holds the energy of Fire, one of the prime elements. It is associated with the power of flames, volcanoes and heat, and thus, is found in areas close to these. Appearances ''Final Fantasy .]] The Fire Crystal can be found in Mt. Gulg and it is the second crystal the Warriors of Light visit. Beginning from Lich's defeat, Marilith begins to drain the Fire Crystal's power, burning everything on the path she takes while searching for the crystal. After she is defeated at Mt. Gulg, the Fire Crystal is restored to its original shine. Final Fantasy III .]] The Fire Crystal can be found in the Molten Cave near the Dwarven Hollows in ''Final Fantasy III and it is the second crystal the Warriors of Light visit. After Gutsco the Rogue steals the two Horns of Ice, he heads to the Molten Cave to obtain the Fire Crystal's power. The Warriors of Light follow Gutsco to the cave and witness his transformation into the Salamander, which they defeat. After the battle, the Fire Crystal grants the Warriors the Ranger, Knight, Geomancer and Scholar jobs (the Thief job is given as well in the NES version). A Dark Fire Crystal exists as well to counter the Fire Crystal in the World of Darkness. It is kept by the Two Headed Dragon. ''Final Fantasy IV The Fire Crystal is kept by the desert kingdom of Damcyan, and is stolen by Baron as soon as Golbez takes the position of Red Wings captain. This results in the kingdom's destruction. The Fire Crystal is the second crystal to be stolen. Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Cecil worries about the Fire Crystal safety, and Edward reassures him of it being well protected within the Crystal Chamber. Edward's opens the hidden door and Palom enthusiastically runs into the crystal chamber soon followed by Porom. They look at the Fire Crystal that is silently shedding its light and comments that the crystal is the opposing force to the Water Crystal kept in Mysidia. Once they leave, Cecil soon follow, but before exiting the chamber. He catches a quick glimmer of light coming from the Fire Crystal, but he brushes this off as being his imagination. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Cecil, under the control of the Mysterious Girl, schemes to use a Carnelian Signet to unleash Bombs on Damcyan, leaving the castle defenseless and the Fire Crystal theirs to take. Kain and the Red Wings arrive at Damcyan, expecting to find few defenders, but Edward has had the castle evacuated and uses the Signet to dispatch Kain's men, then he and Rosa engage Kain to protect the Fire Crystal. Kain defeats Edward and seizes both the Fire Crystal and Rosa, then flees to Baron. There, he is defeated and the Fire Crystal, along with the Water and Wind Crystals, pass to the party's hands. However, soon after the Mysterious Girl takes the three Crystals from them again, and takes them to the True Moon. At the end of the game, all the Crystals are recovered in the Depths of the True Moon. Final Fantasy V .]] The Fire Crystal is kept by the kingdom of Karnak and used by the population to enhance industrial production and to run the Fire-Powered Ship. It is the third crystal the Warriors of Light visit. Along with the other crystals, the Fire Crystal seals Exdeath on the planet. Thirty years after Exdeath is sealed, a third meteor falls near Karnak, and the Warriors of Light are able to reach the country. There, they are accused of being comrades of the werewolf, who is actually an inhabitant of Quelb. The five all reach Karnak with the same purpose: to protect the crystal. Unfortunately, even after reaching the Crystal Room via the Fire-Powered Ship the crystal is destroyed and the entire castle crumbles alongside it. The party is given the Ninja, the Geomancer, Beastmaster, Ranger and Bard jobs. In the epilogue, the Fire Crystal is restored in the Great Sea Trench. Final Fantasy Mystic Quest The Crystal of Fire is located in the Lava Dome near Fireburg and is the third crystal Benjamin visits and corrupted by the Dualhead Hydra. When restored by Benjamin and Reuben, the Volcano erupts and opens a way to the Focus Tower. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon'' The Crystal of Fire is located at the end of the Guardian of the Flame dungeon, deep within the Fuego Mines. This is the first Crystal Raffaello visits, which matures him from an infant into a young boy. It is guarded by Phoenix and the Sage of Fire. Apart from this, the Crystal serves no role in the game. Category:Miscellaneous